Deidara é abduzido
by Deidara Tonks
Summary: Deidara e Tobi voltavam de uma missão para a mansão da base da Akatsuki, quando... cade a mansão? Os demais integrantes acreditam que Deidara tenha a explodido, e então na busca dele pela verdade, o artista acaba se encontrando com o desconhecido.


Ps: Fic completamente no sense, avisando o/

---------------------------------

(Deidara e Tobi voltavam pra mansão da Akatsuki após a missão)

Deidara: Caralho, to cansado...

Tobi: Deidara-senpai, cade a mansão?!

(Não havia mais mansão)

Deidara???

Tobi: Eita...

Deidara: caralho, sumiu...

Tobi: Será um genjutsu??

Deidara: Pera, não é o pessoal ali sentados?

Tobi: São sim : 3

Deidara: Vamos lah... (vai com Tobi até eles, estavam sentados na grama frente a uma fogueirinha)

Leader sama: BONITO HEIN, vc explodiu a casa, Deidara!

Deidara: Que??

Hidan: Seu viado filho da puta, pq vc fez isso?? Fala sério...

Kakuzu: Eu vou te matar, Deidara! Com ctz vou te matar. Sabe quanta despesa isso vai dar?

Zetsu parte branca: Sim... ele deve morrer...

Zetsu parte negra: Realmente, concordo... ele destruiu todas as estufas também...

Itachi: ...

Kisame: Ehhh Deidara, vc se fudeo.

Deidara: Mas... mas eu não fiz nada! Acabei de chegar!!!

Tobi: É verdade gente, eu e o Deidara estavamos em missão.

Leader sama: A mansão do nada explodiu, sabemos que o único que faz essas coisas é vc, Deidara. Não adianta mentir pra nós.

Deidara: Mas eu não fiz nada!!

Hidan: Cala a boca, porra, confessa!!

Deidara: CARALHO to falando sério.

Mina: Querem saber, acho que devemos cortá-lo pouco a pouco até ele confessar.

Deidara: OLHA AQUI SUA PUTA, olha como fala com...

Leader: OLHA VC como fala com a Mina!

Kisame: Onde passaremos a noite?

Tobi: JÁ SEI! Jah que estamos todo aqui, vamos fazer um luaaall? D (pega violão)

Zetsu: Vamos pra floresta.

Kakuzu: Vamos dormir aqui mesmo, não temos dinheiro pra hotel.

Mina: Um hotel eh uma boa idéia

Kakuzu: Não, mto caro.

Hidan: Porra...

Leader: Vamos invadir uma casa.

Hidan: yareyare... (bocejando) .. Vamos logo então? Tenho sacrificios a serem feitos...

Kakuzu: Não, Hidan, sem essa de rituais por hj.

Zetsu parte branca: O que faremos com os moradores da casa invadida?/ Zetsu parte negra: Hm... se forem saborosos...

Itachi: ...

Kisame: Qual casa invadiremos?

Kakuzu: Leader sama... eu acho...

Tobi: Mas eu queria um lual...

Leader: ... (perdendo a paciencia suavemente) A mina resolve isso.

Mina: O cacete que vou arrumar isso, vc pode sentar essa sua bunda cheia de piercing aqui e agir como um líder, seu incompetente do caralho (geralmente qndo ela fala todos se calam)

Leader: Certinho : 3 (obedece e abana o rabo)

Mina: O que faremos com o Deidara?

(Todos o olham)

Deidara: MAS... eu juro, eu não fiz nada!!!

Kakuzu: Mata-lo.

Hidan: Oferenda.

Kisame: Raspá-lo.

Zetsu: Come-lo.

Itachi: Queimá-lo vivo.

Mina: Torturá-lo.

Tobi: Não gente...

Deidara: EU NÃO FIZ NADA!!

(Todos se levantam e saem andando ignorando Deidara)

Tobi:... Gente, me espera! (corre atrás)

Deidara: ... (sozinho) Não... não é possivel, un... EU NÃO EXPLODI A CASA, EU JURO! (corre atrás) Me escutem!

Todos: (ignorando)

Tobi: Eu acredito em vc senpai!

Deidara: SAI DAQUI imbecil! Não to falando com vc.

Tobi: . .

Deidara: Pessoal!! Porra, vcs vão me abandonar MESMO?

Todos: (ignoraram)

Deidara:... então querem saber?? QUE SE FODA!!! PEGUEM NA MINHA BENGA E BALANCEM, SEUS FILHOS DA PUTA!

(Pouco depois os Akatsukis invadem uma casa e matam seus moradores)

Zetsu: (comendo)...

Itachi: A luz aqui é ruim, incomoda minha vista.

Kisame: Esse lugar fede!

Hidan: Aff que lugar horrivel! pequeno demais, não tem espaço para rituais, cheiro ruim, sem contar essas paredes, estão descascando, caralho! E olha essa cama, que tosco! Nem parece que moravam pessoas aqui, que lugar horrivel, porra! Por Jashin-sama, eu queria mesmo estar em casa agora, mas o filho da puta do Deidara explodiu a casa, aff que que aquele loiro idiota tem na cabeça, merda? Puta que pariu...

Kakuzu: Hidan.

Hidan: Quié...

Kakuzu: Cala a boca.

Mina: Gostei, o lugar parece mal assombrado (se joga no sofá) Adorável.

Kisame: Aff vc é louca, Mina.

Leader: Vamos passar a noite aqui.

Tobi: E o Deidara-senpai?

Leader: Ele vai ficar fora, pagará pelo que fez, depois pensamos nisso.

(Todos se ajeitam e dormem. Enquanto isso...)

Deidara: Eles vão ver só, vou descobrir o motivo da merda da explosão e fazê-los se ajoelhar pedindo por perdão, un!! (procurando pela mansão no nada)

(Qndo de repente aparece um ET)

ET¹: ...

Deidara: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

ET¹: AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

Deidara: Poha!!!

ET¹: ...

Deidara: Que que é cabeçudo?! Vc que sumiu com a casa neh?

ET¹: Zunbrovis. Colorns. Bandosedinsus. Abduzí.Lo.

Deidara: Chupa minha pica seu imbecil, vai me abduzir poha nenh...

(Do nada vem uma luz e Deidara se vê dentro de uma nave)

Deidara: Ah... ¬¬ Mais essa agora.

ET¹: Zumdna. Deidsias. Dofffilee. Me. Chamo. Omega.

Deidara: Não quero saber, me põe devolta na Terra, un!

ET¹: Grodm. Teremos. Um. Filho.

Deidara: QUE?!?

(Vem mais varios ETs e prendem Deidara numa maca)

Deidara: Hey, o que estão fazendo?!?!

ET²: Vamos. Hosmaq. Fazer. Experiencias. 3+95 98.

Deidara: NÃO! Nem vem!!

ET¹: Raisme. Delta. Enrro.

(Enquanto isso)

Tobi: laaaalaalallaaaaaaa

Hidan: zzzz..

Tobi: Laaaalilaaaaaa

Kakuzu: Fica quieto, Tobi, estamos tentando dormir!

Tobi: Ah mas é que to preocupado...

Hidan: (acorda) Cala a boca, caralho!! fala sério...

Tobi: Acho que vou procurar o Senpai... (levanta)

Kakuzu: ¬¬ ...

Kisame: (morde a perna de Tobi do nada)

Tobi: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH MINHA PERNA!

Todos: (acordam)

Kisame: Ow porra, acho q eu tive um sonho.. foi mal ae

Itachi: ...

Mina: Aff, se matem seus imbecis, eu tava dormindo aqui!!

Hidan: Cala a boca sua vaca!!

Leader: Aeeeee silencio...

Mina: Cala a boca vc seu costurado!!

Hidan: Costurada é sua buceta sua vagabunda!!!

Kisame: Na vdd o costurado eh o Kakuzu...

Geral: HSDHUSAFUSFD

Kakuzu: Quer morrer seu desgraçado??

Mina: QUE QUE VC DISSE HIDAN??

Tobi: Gente... to saindo...

Kisame: Que que é seu morto vivo, qr brigar??

Kakuzu: EU TE MATO, PEIXE MALDITO!!

Tobi: Gente..

Leader: Silencio ae...zzz..

Hidan: É isso ae, sua bucetuda feiosa da poha, Mina!!

Mina: Eu te esfolo agora seu filho de uma puta!! (pega a serra eletrica)

Hidan: HSAHUASHUSAHAS QUERO VER!! (pega a foice e sai correndo pela casa)

Kakuzu: Seu peixe podre!! (arregaçando o coração do kisame)

Kisame: AAHHHHHHHHHH CARALHOOOO (morrendo)

Itachi: Solta o Kisame, agora.

Zetsu: (pega o coração de kisame da mão de Kakuzu e come)

Kisame: (morrendo)

Mina: (correndo atrás de hidan com a serra eletrica)

Hidan: (tropeça)

Mina: (corta Hidan ao meio)

Hidan: (sangrando violentamente) KAKUZU SOCORRO!!!

Kakuzu: ZETSU, vc comeu o coração do Kisame, devolve!! (enfia mão na boca do Zetsu)

Zetsu: (morde)

Kakuzu: MEU BRAÇO!!!

Tobi: Gente... tchauzinho (sai)

Leader: zzz... silenciooo...zzz..

(Enquanto isso...)

Deidara: (desmaiado)

ETs no geral: (terminando de costurar a cabeça dele apos implantar novos membros)

ET¹: Cerebrus. Entropind. Fracldil.

ET²: Faroc. 5439932. EEEEEEE.

ET¹: EEEEEEEEEEE.

ET²: EEEEEEEEEE.

ET¹: (pega Deidara)

ET²: (abre a porta da nave no espaço sideral)

ET¹: (joga Deidara)

ET²: EEEEEEEEEEEE.

ETs todos: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.

Deidara: (cai)

Favelado¹: Ae mano, caiu uma lora gostosa na minha laje, saca?

Favelado²: Duvido brow

Favelado¹: Eh sério brother

Favelado²: Poe nos óio então rapá

(Favelado¹ leva Favelado² pra laje)

Favelado¹: Oia ae então brother

Deidara: (acordando) un... porra...

Favelado²: Caraio véio eh gostosa mermo

Deidara??...

Favelado¹: Ae gata tu caiu do céu, literalmente

Deidara: Ga.. (voz bem sexy de mulher) Gata??! A.. e... i o u... porra!! que que aconteceu com minha voz?!?!

Favelado²: Tú eh um anjo lora?

Deidara: (se olhando) CARALHO!! (se apalpando) Eu... eu to com seios!!! Que que aqueles pohas de ETs fizeram comigo meudeus?!?! (panico)

Favelado¹: E q seio heim linda

Deidara: Essa não!!! Porra, onde eu to?!?! (levanta)

Favelado²: Ae lora tu tá no Morro dos Nego sacou?

(Do nada começa barulho de tiro)

Favelado¹: AE RECRUTA A GALERA AE RAPÁ A GANGUE AE MANO

Favelado²: ESSA NÃO BROW VIERAM NO MORRO, PULIÇAAAA PULIÇAAAA

(Em poucos segundos começa uma guerra de tirros)

Deidara: Droga!!.. (sai agaixado ate o canto)

Favelado¹: ESCONDE AS DROGA BROW ESCONDE A MACONHA

Favelado²: FODEU BROTHER!! FODEU! (atirando)

Favelado¹: AE MINA GOSTOSA tu veio do ceu, dá uma luz pra nois linda!!

Deidara: Eu sou homem!!

Favelado¹: ...

Favelado²: ...

Policias: (atirando)

Favelado¹: AE TÃO INVADINDO PORRAAAA

Favelado²: Eh sério gata dá uma força ae!

Deidara: Droga, un! Pq isso tá acontecendo comigo?! (se olhando) Droga, pior que to gostosa mesmo, un

Policia blindada: Larguem as armas agora, larguem as armas e cessem o fogo, mãos pro alto.

Favelado¹: FUDEO MANO, vão prender a gente!!

Deidara: NÃO! Eu quero voltar pra casa!! Merda!!

Favelado²: AE GATA AJUDA NOIS PORRA

Deidara: Ok ok... (pensando - não se esqueçam q ele continua com voz de mulher) Preciso de argila!!

Favelado¹: Pra que argila porra??!

Deidara: Pega argila!!

Favelado²: (rouba argila do vizinho) Aqui primera mão gata!!

Deidara: (pega argila e começa a modelar um animal)

Favelado¹: (atirando na policia) Vai logo gata!! Eles estão se aproximando!!

Deidara: (termina de moldar e entrega pro Favelado²) Toma

Favelado²: Que porra eh essa gata??!!?

Favelado¹: PORRA A GENTE PRECISA DE AJUDA CARALHO

Deidara: Katsu!... Sayonará!.. (sai correndo)

Favelado¹: NAO FOGE NÃO SUA PUTA!!

Favelado²: VAGABUN...-

KABOOOOOUMMMMM

(Favela, morro dos negão, policia, tudo vai pro ar)

Deidara: (no meio do nada) Ótimo, agora preciso voltar pra casa, un... (sai andando pela cidade)

Cara¹: (passando na rua) Gostosa...

Cara²: (andando) Uau...

Cara³: Fiu fiu...

Deidara: HUMF! Sou homem, porra, un! ¬¬ Ets filhos da puta.. (pega onibus)

(Enquanto isso...)

Tobi: Deidara-senpaaaaaaai.. Senpaaaai (procurando)

Deidara: (chega de onibus)

Tobi: Deidara-senpaaai achei vc!! ...? Senpai? O.O

Deidara: Quié, tá olhando o que?! Argh, droga de voz! Arrrgghh (tentando engrossar)

Tobi: Hey, senpai? O.O Que que houve com vc? Vc tá de vestido vermelho.. e.. com (aponta pros seios) Peitos...e pernas diferentes.. cinturinha fina...

Deidara: CALABOCA, porra, un! Arghh!! (puto)

(Enquanto isso...)

Leader: VAMOS PARAR COM ESSA PUTARIA AGORA!

Kakuzu: (costurando o próprio braço) Zetsu desgraçado! Mordeu meu braço!

Zetsu: ...

Kisame: (morrendo nos braços de Itachi)

Itachi: (segurando coração de Kisame) Kakuzu, você poderia por favor costurar seu braço logo pra reconstruir o coração de Kisame dentro do peito dele?

Hidan: KAKUZU, CARALHO, ME AJUDA!! (parte de cima do corpo debaixo do sofá)

Mina: (colocando parte de baixo do corpo de Hidan dentro da geladeira) Pra vc aprender, idiota!

Leader: Certo, agora que tudo parece mais organizado, cade o Tobi?

Kakuzu: Saiu pra procurar o Deidara.. (indo pegar o resto do corpo de Hidan na geladeira)

Hidan: Vai logo, caralho...

Kakuzu: Não reclama ou eu não faço.

Itachi: Kakuzu, o Kisame está morrendo.

Kakuzu: Já vou, sou um só!! (costurando Hidan)

Hidan: AI! Costura direito ae, merda... fala sério...

Leader: Ok.. (bocejando) Aiai que sono... Zetsu, vc que tá sem fazer nada, vai buscar o Tobi, vai... volta a dormir zzzz..

Zetsu: ¬ ¬...

(Não mto longe)

Deidara: Minha argila, meu corpo, minha casa, minha benga, minha masculinidade, minha arte, unnn!! Tudo sumiu!! Caralho, porque, senhor, PORQUE?!?!? (chorando)

Tobi: Calma Deidara-senpai : 3 Tbm não é o fim do mundo neh... Vê pelo lado bom, vc tá mais bonito..

Deidara: (espanca Tobi) FILHO DA PUTA!! Não piora as coisas!

Zetsu: (chegando)...

Deidara: Ah não!! (se esconde atrás de Tobi)

Zetsu parte branca: Eu consigo te ver.

Zetsu parte preta: Consigo ver tudo.

Deidara: Pára!! (corando)

Tobi: Zetsu, o Deidara-senpai descobriu o que aconteceu, ele me contou. Na verdade a casa foi abduzida por ETs, ae ele também foi, e fizeram o corpo dele ser de mulher, ae ele caiu no meio da favela do morro dos negão, e catou um onibus e voltou.

Zetsu: Noto.

Deidara: Merda! Un!

Zetsu parte negra: Eles estão voltando.

Deidara: Un??

Tobi: Eles quem?..

Zetsu parte branca: Não estão não.

Zetsu parte negra: Claro que estão, idiota. Eu posso ver.

Zetsu parte branca: Ah é?! Duvido!

Zetsu parte negra: Eu provo!

Zetsu parte branca: Então prova!

Deidara: ¬¬...

Tobi: o.o

Zetsu parte negra: (aponta pro céu) Ali!

Zetsu parte branca: (aponta pra Deidara) Aqui!

Deidara???

Tobi: Quem está voltando?

Zetsu 2 partes: ETs, vão vir buscar o filho.

Deidara: HEIN?!

Zetsu parte negra: O filho na sua barriga.

Zetsu parte branca: Que colocaram em vc. Posso ver.

Deidara: Em mim?!?!

Tobi: NHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU QUE FOFOOO Senpai vc vai ser mamãe!

Deidara: (espanca) CALABOCA! Argh.. (começa a passar mal) Droga... acho que vou vomitar...

Tobi: Seu remedio, senpai!! (pega comprimidos)

Zetsu: (se afasta um pouco)

Deidara: (vomita) Arrghh!!

Tobi: CREDOOOO vc vomitou um negócio verde!!

Deidara: Eu... (desmaia)...

Zetsu: (Pega o bebe que havia no vomito)

(Do nada abaixa um OVNI gigantesco e dele desde o ET¹)

ET¹: Dronf. Fedriac. Filho.

Zetsu: É isso o que querem? (mostra o bebe)

Tobi: O.O

ET¹: Sim. Cradgfr.

Zetsu: Só lhe daremos, se devolverem nossa casa.

ET¹: ET.Casa.

Zetsu: Devolve nossa casa agora ou comerei o bebe.

ET¹: Não. Come. Filho.

Tobi: O.O meudeus, Zetsu-san, é um alien de verdade (cutucando)

Zetsu: (levando o bebe verde pra boca)

ET¹: Não. Devolveremos. Então. Casa. (ZUUUUMMMM)

(No nada surge uma luz e a mansão da Akatsuki retorna ao lugar, como antes)

Zetsu: (Entrega o bebe que Deidara vomitou pro ET) Aqui está então.

ET¹: Até. Mais.

Zetsu: ...

Tobi: ... (emocionado)... Nhuuu!!

(O OVNI desaparece e some no céu)

Deidara: Poha... (acordando)

Tobi: (olha) Deidara-senpai!! Vc voltou a ser homem!!

Deidara: UN?? (se olhando) AHHH (pula) VOLTEI!! VOLTEI A SER MACHO, PORRA!!! (balançando a benga)

Zetsu: ...

Tobi: E olha, olha!! Nossa casa voltou também!!

Deidara: (mto feliz) CARALHO!! UUUNN!! Me sinto tão... tãoo... OOOHHHH (cantando com voz de macho) LALALALA laaaa oohhhh UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNN

Zetsu: Vou chamar o pessoal.

Tobi: WEEEE (jogando glitter e pétalas pro alto)

Deidara: (espanca) Pára com viadagem, poha, un!

Tobi: x.x ok senpai.

(Enquanto isso...)

Hidan: (olhando o próprio corpo) Caralho Kakuzu vc costurou que nem tua bunda, fala sério!

Kakuzu: (costurando o peito de Kisame) Não enche, Hidan.

Leader: zzz...

Zetsu: (chega)

Mina: (lixando a unha) E ae, achou o imbecil do Tobi?

Zetsu: Sim. Ele reencontrou Deidara, e a casa.

Hidan: (corre até Zetsu) REENCONTROU A CASA??

Kakuzu: Não corre senão vc desmonta, Hidan...

Kisame: (acordando) ... ai... meu coração...

Itachi: Onde esteve a casa e Deidara?

Zetsu parte branca: É uma longa historia.

Zetsu parte negra: Acho que vcs prefeririam não saber.

Mina: (chuta o Leader) Acorda, inutil!

Leader-sama: QUE QUANDO? (acordando)

(Então todos retornam até a mansão)

Hidan: Olha e não é que acharam mesmo a casa, puta merda hein..

Kakuzu: Espero que não tenham roubado nada.

Itachi: ...

Kisame: Cade o idiota do Deidara?

Deidara: ... (sentado na sala moldando um mini sasori no danna)

Tobi: (pulando pela casa)

Leader: Vejo que reencontrou a casa, Deidara...

Kisame: É, foi mal ae, cara..

Kakuzu: Pensamos que tivesse mesmo explodido a casa.

Mina: Como fez pra reencontrar?

Deidara: Fiz muita coisa. Coisas dignas de um artista, un. Coisas que cabeças fracas e pouco vividas como a de vcs jamais saberiam. Porque apenas quem tem o dom artistico de reconquistar a integridade é quem tem o olhar absoluto para a beleza de tudo, assim como a arte, que possui seus pros e contras, eu possuo os meus, para buscar essa merda que vcs chamam de mansão, un.

Tobi: ... pois eh pois eh : 3

Hidan: Aff vc fala que nem viado, seu puto

Deidara: EU SOU MACHO, UN!

Mida: tá tá.. Ninguem disse q tu não era.

Leader: Ok.. Agora vou dormir que não dormi nada essa noite...

E com isso, tudo retorna ao normal na mansão da base da akatsuki... apesar que, ultimamente, uma nova e misteriosa estrela brilhava no céu... (música de arquivo X de fundo)

FIMMMMM

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Como sempre Deidara se fudendo nas minha fics hsaduusdhusadd, e olha que amo ele mais q tudo, unnn... perceberam que criei uma 'personalidade' pra Mina? xD

Sem mais lambiçoes, deixem review mesmo q for pra xingar o/  
Tonks


End file.
